


A Fresh Start

by AlyssAlenko



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alien Biology, Attempt at Humor, Fix-It, Fluff, Friendship, Gift Fic, Love, M/M, Party, Romance, Secret Santa, Sexual Tension, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: Macen and Avitus finally get the chance to thank  Ryder for saving the both of them--Macen's life on the Natanus, and helping Avitus come out of his shell and come into his own. A fresh start for all parties. They get to look to the future, which neither is afraid of as long as they walk into it side by side...
Relationships: Macen Barro/Avitus Rix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: MEFFW Secret Santa Exchange 2020





	A Fresh Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndromedaMistwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaMistwalker/gifts).



> I am so sorry this is so late, Cap. This is what happened after I restarted it for the fourth time. I hope you like it! <3 (Also this is the second time I have tried to specifically write humor and I am apparently not funny because I am Satan or something)

"Avi, you came!"

A tiny, red-headed bundle of energy nearly bowled Avitus over as soon as they stepped through the door. He caught Ivi up in his arms, spinning her around in a bone-crushing hug as Macen smiled to himself at their display--the two of them so close after she'd saved Macen's life the year before. He'd thought he was going to die--thought he wouldn't have a second chance, so he'd separated from his SAM; it's only mission to contact and reach Avitus because he was going to be the new Turian Pathfinder. Ryder and Avitus had found him unconscious and barely breathing, his body broken and battered and on the verge of death, the Natanus torn apart by the Scourge with almost no power and the escape pods jettisoned. But they'd made it out, somehow. He'd never gotten the chance to properly thank her, not only for saving his life, but for being there for Avitus, being his friend and confidant and helping him come into his own as the new Turian Pathfinder. 

So when they'd received the invitation to hers and her brother's surprise birthday party, they'd both been overjoyed to accept.

"Happy birthday, munchkin."

Ryder scrunched up her nose in distaste at the nickname. "You know I hate it when you call me that--I'm not that tiny. You're just freakishly tall; seven feet isn't normal."

Macen chortled quietly to himself as Avitus set her back down on the floor, Ivi turning to him as he held out a small gift bag, and brought her into a one-armed hug. She grinned up at him putting the presents for her and Eli on the table with everyone else's, before taking each of them by the hand and dragging them over next the blue orb of her SAM, where everyone was seated, already drinking and laughing and swapping stories about their near-death experiences--one big happy family Macen felt blessed to be a part of. Avitus sat down beside Macen, his hand resting on his thigh, taking solace in the feeling of solid plates beneath his talons. Ever since his ordeal, the dynamic between them had been different, changed--both of them far more open with their emotions, things between them more intimate since they now shared memories because of SAM, but he enjoyed their newfound closeness. Closeness that had all been because of Ryder--she was their best friend and a huge part of their lives now, both turians very protective of the small and squishy human Pathfinder.

"Though Ivi has a couple near-death experiences under her belt just within the last year alone." Eli teased, shoving his older sister playfully and bringing Macen back to the present as someone called the younger Ryder away for his turn at the party games.

Ryder snorted into her drink. "Not sure it counts as 'near-death' if I actually died...twice."

Avitus arched his brow. "Yeah, but you had SAM to help you through it."

Ivi shook her head. "My second death was his fault; he stopped my heart."

" _ Ivi, I do not think that is fair. You made the decision and because of that everyone escaped the Archon's trap alive _ ." SAM interjected.

"Sounds like you don't get to put the blame on the AI. I would've loved to have been able to get out of that hospital bed sooner after you and Avi found me on the Natanus, but I'd given my SAM up and I was too weak to take him back. I never did thank you properly for saving me--and him." Macen grasped Avitus' hand in his and giving it a gentle and affectionate squeeze, as his copper eyes gazed into the piercing black eyes he loved so much--eyes that were filled with so much laughter and love that he had gotten lost in on day one and never recovered. "You know, I actually don't mind not being in charge anymore. Avi's doing a great job."

Ivi bit her lower lip. "It's kind of nice that all the Pathfinders aren't the original choices. It kind of feels like the team is my own instead of my Dad's. No offense."

"None taken." Macen shrugged, tossing back his drink as Avitus scrutinized his expression, winding their fingers together under the table.

Sure, being Pathfinder had been everything he'd trained for and he wasn't sure what to do with himself anymore, getting bored when his lover was off doing Pathfinder things, but now he got to see a different side of Avitus. He was bold and passionate, ready to listen and learn and damn if his confidence wasn't a turn on. Macen grinned and stood from the table, running the talons of his free hand gently over Avitus' crest, cupping the back of his neck as he leaned down and bumped Avitus' forehead gently with his before winking and heading over to the bar to get another round, a swagger in his step. Ivi clasped Avitus' forearm, both of their eyes watching Macen's retreating form. She glanced at him across the table, inclining her head in the direction of the bar where Macen had disappeared.

"How are you two doing anyways? He seems better--and definitely more fond of PDAs than before." She giggled, remembering how shy and secretive he used to be about showing affection when they'd first met.

"We're good. Really good...but he's restless--wants to be doing something. Military roots, you know?" Avitus sighed.

"Maybe I can use my skills and go pirate." Macen slid a tray of drinks onto the table as he fell back into his chair, casually draping his arm about Avitus' shoulders, his lover turning a faint shade of blue as he blushed. "I think I'd look pretty good on a wanted poster."

Ryder's head fell back on a laugh. "If you're serious, remind me to introduce you to my boyfriend. He's kind of the King of Kadara and a big deal smuggler among the Angarans--but don't worry, he's going legitimate, I'm making sure of it."

"It could be a nice change of pace--I'll definitely think about it." Macen trailed a talon absently down Avitus' mandible, sending a shiver through him and making him shift in his chair.

Ivi's grey eyes flashed with amusement as she smirked his way, standing and stretching as she made her way around the table, clapping Avitus on the shoulder and leaning down to his level. "Down the hallway, the third door on the left is an empty storage room since it seems like you two need a little alone time. The party will still be here when you get back. Promise."

She patted his cheek affectionately disappearing into the throng of people to find her crew and brother. Macen cocked his head to the side curiously, mandibles flicking out as he watched her go, still absently teasing Avitus' mandible and working him up. He didn't even realize he was doing it--the sexual tension between them was palpable. Avitus tossed Macen a crooked grin aa he stood, offering Macen his hand and pulling him to his feet, wrapping his arm about his hips and walking alongside him, heading straight to the storage room Ivi had mentioned, the sounds of the party fading to background din, his mind a haze of lust and desire. Barely inside the storage room Avitus grabbed Macen's lapel, pressing him back against the door, their bodies molding to one another's. Piercing black eyes gazed into copper, time seeming to stand still for just a moment, Avitus' hand braced against Macen's carapace, their fingers curling together, the beating of their hearts pounding in unison. Avitus rubbed his mandible against Macen's the sensual touch causing them both to groan.

"I'm dying to get you home...think Ivi will mind if we duck out of the party early?"

Avitus chuckled. "Are you kidding? Who do you think suggested this storage room? Might as well make the most of the time she gave us, since we're already here."

Macen shot him a lopsided grin, rocking his hips and making their waist plates rub against each other through their clothes. "I like the way you think."


End file.
